<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Promised. by Thistley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697245">I Promised.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley'>Thistley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Polaroid Affair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Christmas, DIY, Disapproving Families, Engagement, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt Kim Hongjoong, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Minor Angst, Park Seonghwa Centric, Proposals, arts and crafts, idolverse, proposal, vlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hongjoong’s blonde hair was shimmering with red, and some glitter had fallen onto his face like a unique blush. Seonghwa felt his breath catch in his throat and his hands still for a moment. The way the artificial light hit his face made the glitter sparkle even more. He suddenly felt an intense longing for his Polaroid camera, before realising that it would be perfectly okay to use his phone. “Smile,” he said, pointing to the camera.</i>
</p><p>Or: a (standalone) sequel to '5 Times Hongjoong and Seonghwa took Polaroids + 1 Time the group took one for them' in which they finally get officially engaged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Polaroid Affair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Promised.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I said this would be up the end of July. I lied. I'm sorry. I'm late by 3 days.</p><p>This ended up way longer than I anticipated, so it also took way longer to write. Fell free to point out mistakes; there's only so many times I can read my own writing in an evening.</p><p>Families are OC (of course), and as always this is strictly fiction. No bothering the boys.</p><p>Let me know what you think! I love reading your feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa rapidly typed backspace for the third time that afternoon, gnawing at his lip as he glared at the innocuous blank space reading "name". He and Hongjoong had agreed that, should the opportunity ever arise, they would get married. Seonghwa ran a finger over the promise ring on his right hand, a placeholder for what he really wanted.</p><p>Despite agreeing that they wouldn't technically engage until it was legal, Seonghwa had found himself more and more often looking at ring websites in his spare time. For a while, him being a public figure had deterred him from even considering going to a ring shop - the ensuing scandal could be career ending. The worry had played on his mind for weeks until he remembered the jewellers back home. His hometown had only one independent jewellers, run by an - at the time - middle-aged woman. A family business.</p><p>Choi Jimin had been the local jeweller for as long as Seonghwa could remember. There had been fugrative whispers about her providing rings to same-sex couples in the past. He didn't even know if she was even still running the shop, but she was definitely his best bet. Which brought him to his current dilemma: contacting her discreetly enough.</p><p>Finally, he began typing again. </p><p>
  <i>Name: Hwaseong Kim</i>
</p><p>A basic surname (and so what, sue Seonghwa if it just happened to be the same as Hongjoong's) with a nickname just separated enough from his real name. He pressed the message box.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Mrs Choi,<br/>I hope that you still run this shop as I remember. I am looking for a ring but need discretion as my partner and I are public figures in a same-sex relationship. This has prevented me from visiting any other ring shops in my area. I will be up at Jinju for the week of October 16th if you decide I am a client you will take.<br/>Regards, Hwaseong Kim.</i>
</p><p>Letting out a shuddering breath, he pressed send and quickly closed the email tab. He then locked his phone for good measure. Now it was time to play the waiting game.</p><p>-</p><p>He received a response only two days later, right in the middle of dance practice. Sweaty and exhausted, he picked up his phone to pass time during their 10 minute break only to immediately notice the new email notification. Heart suddenly beating faster, completely unrelated to the strenuous exercise he’d just completed, he opened his inbox to see one new email from Mrs Choi.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Mr Kim,<br/>I do, indeed, still run the jewellers and can help you. I am the only member of staff so you don't need to worry if you were to drop by while you are visiting. I promise my utmost discretion for you and your partner.<br/>Regards, Mrs Choi.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A short and sweet response. Seonghwa felt some tension leave his body that he'd been unconsciously carrying ever since sending the initial message. He glanced up and met Hongjoong's exhausted gaze from across the room and flashed him a smile. Hongjoong sent one back, along with a finger heart before collapsing to lie on the floor for the remainder for the 10 minutes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Text me when you get there safe, okay?" Hongjoong said, pulling at the soft blue scarf around Seonghwa's neck.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Of course," Seonghwa replied, raising a hand between his boyfriend's eyebrows to try and smooth the creases of worry. "I promise."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong stared into his eyes for a moment longer before nodding, apparently satisfied, and pulling him in for a sweet goodbye kiss by the scarf. "I'll miss you," he said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa felt a soft smile creep onto his face. "I'll miss you too. It's only a few days, I'll be back in no time. You should enjoy your break, too. No overworking yourself in the studio, you hear me?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong nodded sheepishly. "Say hi to your family for me? And give your Mom and Dad their anniversary present."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Always," Seonghwa replied. He patted his pockets to ensure his phone and keys were secure before pressing one last kiss to Hongjoong's lips. "I have to go, the taxi will be here any minute."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong nodded, reluctantly letting go of him and taking a step back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa gave himself a long moment to admire his boyfriend before he waved goodbye before stepping out the door into the chilled October air, suitcase behind him, to wait for his taxi. He felt the anticipation thrum in his veins as the reality of his plan caught up to him. Tomorrow, he'd be looking for a ring to propose with, and he was scared shitless.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Trains were incredibly boring, mused Seonghwa as he sat alone in a cramped window seat. The anticipation had slowly diminished to normal levels along the course of the trip and he had eventually found himself scrolling aimlessly through his phone at ring sites. Nothing he saw really screamed 'Hongjoong' at him, nothing was good enough for the one-of-a-kind boyfriend of his. Frustrated, he locked his phone and elected to stare out of the window at the passing scenery, vague green shapes and blurs slowly turning into grey civilisation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Twenty minutes later found Seonghwa standing on a train platform, suitcase in hand, scanning the area for his brother who'd promised to pick him up. He caught a flash of red hair and took a sharp double take. His brother was waving vigorously from beside a staircase, hair dyed red. Seonghwa couldn't help but grin as he pulled his luggage forward - ignoring his aching limbs - and threw himself into a hug.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey, Jaemin-hyung," he said. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Long time no see," his brother replied, stealing Seonghwa's suitcase to pull it along beside him instead. "C'mon, I told Mom and Dad we'd be home for dinner."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa stumbled into the warm house after his brother and let out a sigh of relief, immediately removing his shoes and unwinding his scarf. He followed his brother into the kitchen where his parents were both sitting at the dining table. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Seonghwa!" his mother said, standing up to pull him into a hug. "How are you?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm good, Mom," he said. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Are you ready to eat?" she asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded. "I just need to text Hongjoong and let him know I arrived safe," he said distractedly as he fished his phone out of his pocket, completely missing the meaningful glance his mom and brother shared.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>To: Hongjoong &lt;3<br/>Arrived safe :) </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A response came through almost immediately.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>From: Hongjoong &lt;3<br/>Good :) </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He locked his phone and stuffed it back into his jeans pocket. "Oh, he told me to say hi. And I have an anniversary present from him." Seonghwa rummaged in his suitcase for a moment before producing a bottle of nice red wine, which he passed to his dad.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, such a sweet boy, he shouldn't have," Seonghwa's mom said. He ushered him towards the bathroom as she spoke. "Go wash your hands, dinner won't be long."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So," Seonghwa's mom said as they relaxed in the living room after dinner. "Do you have any plans for while you're here?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded from where he was curled up in a ball on the sofa cradling a hot chocolate. "I - uh - thought I'd go for a walk around tomorrow. And I told Mingi I'd try to buy him that perfume you bought me that he really likes."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nodded. "That sounds lovely."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After a few moments, his brother sidled closer from his spot on the sofa. "So...what are you really doing tomorrow? You definitely have a plan,” he murmured quietly into his ear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa glanced from him to his parents, and then back to his brother. He jerked his head sideways towards the garden and stood up, hoping his brother had gotten the message.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He bit his lip nervously as they made their way outside, hands shaking slightly from the nerves. He should've guessed that his brother would see right through him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So," his brother said once the door was shut behind them. "Spill."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa was silent for a moment. He ruffled his hair nervously. "Hongjoong and I are in a relationship."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Faint surprise flashed over his brother's face. "Really? We thought you just liked him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa's thoughts stilled for a moment. "You - what? Who's 'we'?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin grinned. "All three of us. You talk about him a lot, you know. I mean, you talk about the whole group a lot, but him especially. But we know how - uh - your company can be about... well, you know. Things. So we didn't think you were actually together."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa stored in mirth. "Yeah, things." He glanced sideways at his brother. "We're pretty serious." He flashed his hand to show the ring that his family hadn't yet noticed. "This is a promise ring, from Hongjoong." It glinted in the low light.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin seemed stunned. He pulled Seonghwa's hand closer to examine it. "You mean...?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded. "I'm visiting Choi Jimin's jewellers tomorrow."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin dropped his hand and Seonghwa could see a grin growing, and something sparkled in his eyes. "You're going to propose?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded, starting to smile too. Just thinking of being with Hongjoong forever had him grinning like a fool.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he hugged his brother tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay with this," he whispered. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His brother hugged him tighter. "I promise that mom and dad will be, too."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They stood there for a while, the chilly October air surrounding them and making Seonghwa's fingers go numb.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You'd better show me the ring tomorrow," Jaemin said, voice thick from tears that he tried to conceal, once they finally separated. He ruffled Seonghwa's hair. "I'm proud of you, brother."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa ducked his head. “Yah, leave my hair alone!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His brother’s face broke out into an - albeit watery - grin and he darted towards Seonghwa to mess his hair up more, chasing him back into the house.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was 2pm the next day that Seonghwa finally gathered enough courage to head to the jewellers. His brother had excitedly waved him off after a few thinly veiled threats from Seonghwa to not spill the secret to their parents.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He wandered the streets, heading in the direction he last recalled it being. The streets were decently busy, people heading about their daily business. Seonghwa pulled his mask further up his face self-consciously. The wind was cool on his exposed skin and a few crisp leaves fluttered down to the floor, crunching beneath his shoes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa was so enamoured with the scenery that he didn't notice the jewellers until he was right in front of it. He stopped. The whole front was one glass pane and he could see himself hunched into his coat in the reflection. The shop was empty except for an older woman with her back to him, messing about at a glass case. He took a shuddering breath and opened the door, a little bell ringing to signify his arrival.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The woman turned to face him and Seonghwa bowed politely. "Hi. I emailed a few weeks ago?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He saw a flash of recognition across her face. "Of course! Yes! Do come in, shut the door behind you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa obliged and pulled up to the counter, playing nervously with his fingers.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mr Kim, yes?" she asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes," Seonghwa answered. "Well - no. That's the name I put on the email," he stuttered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nodded solemnly. "Of course. You said you were a public figure? Idol, I assume?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded again and removed his mask. He smiled at her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ah! Hwaseong, Seonghwa, of course. You always did go by that nickname."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa was faintly surprised she even recognised him, let alone knew his childhood nickname. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She continued talking as she led him across the shop to a flat glass case. "I'm surprised you're here, considering you had to take so many precautions. I thought idols couldn't date?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa laughed slightly. "We can't, technically."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They shared a smile. She gestured to the case. "This is our ring case. If you want something adjusted, I can probably have it ready in two days."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa turned his attention to the case and was immediately overwhelmed by choice. He scanned the display, looking for something that caught his eye. He had almost given up when something finally caught his eye.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He reached out automatically to pick it up, not even thinking. It was a gold band, similar to Hongjoong's promise ring, with two rows of tiny diamonds. Every other space was a cluster of four tiny diamonds. In the space between was the part that really caught Seonghwa's attention: aquamarine gradient. He turned the ring over in his hand. "It's perfect," he murmured.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What ring size is your partner?" Mrs Choi asked from beside him, making him jump. Seonghwa had forgotten she was even there. "Uh - size 20." He passed the ring over to her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She looked at it for a moment. "It's your lucky day - this is a size 20."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa grinned. "My partner is a dancer. Do you think it'll be secure? We've had...issues...in the past with rings flying off during performances."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nodded. "Provided you got his ring size right, there should be no issue."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded. "Good. Do you do engravings?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Of course," Mrs Choi said. "Follow me to the register, please."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa followed obediently and watched as she pulled out a notebook and scribbled something. "What would you like the message to say?" She passed the book over.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wordlessly, Seonghwa carefully wrote a message. "Oh, one more thing," he asked as he passed it back. "Do you sell necklace chains?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa made it back to his parents' house by 4pm. His brother was sitting on the step outside, phone in hand as he chatted to someone. "Hi Jaemin-hyung," Seonghwa said, stopping in front of him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Seonghwa! Hey, I have to go," he said to his friend. "I'll message you later," he promised.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa watched, bemused, as he wrestled his phone into his pocket and then looked at Seonghwa expectantly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm picking it up just before I leave on Wednesday," he said. "It's getting engraved. He pulled his phone out and opened his camera roll. "Here," he said, shoving the phone into his brother's hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wow," his brother said. "It's beautiful."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa ducked his head to hide his fond smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"When are you going to do it?" His brother asked, passing the phone back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa hummed in consideration. "I don't know. I want to do it when it's just us, but it's hard when you share a dorm with 6 other people. We don't get very many breaks."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A sly grin spread on his brother's face. "Well, Mom and Dad told me earlier that we're celebrating christmas on the 23rd this year, because they want to visit someone in Daegu. You could try and get you two alone at the dorm for Christmas. You said he loves Christmas, right?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa looked at his brother consideringly. “Yeah, it’s his favourite holiday. How do you know that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaemin laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You never shut up about him, brother. I probably know more than you realise.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It took all of 3 days for Seonghwa to decide that he was going to try and arrange a Christmas proposal. He mulled it over as he bid his family a goodbye and headed back to the dorms to spend the remainder of his break with the group, ring hidden securely in his suitcase from where he’d picked it up on the way to the station</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>”Good luck now, dear,” Mrs Choi said as she handed the ring over. “I do hope it goes well.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Seonghwa bowed politely and tucked it away in his suitcase. “Thank you.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was still mulling it over when his phone rang with an incoming Facetime while he stared out of the train window.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Hongjoong &lt;3 calling...</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He rushed to accept.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey," he said as his boyfriend's face filled the phone screen, blonde mullet a mess as if he hadn't bothered to brush it yet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey," Hongjoong said, voice gravelly. Seonghwa thanked the Lord his train carriage was almost completely empty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're on your way home?" Hongjoong asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He nodded, turning the screen briefly so that he could see the scenery pass by. "I won't be too long. You've been resting?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Of course." Hongjoong shifted slightly and Seonghwa noticed that he was still in bed. "Wooyoung threatened me, too, don't worry. I'm still in bed." He grinned. "Missed you, though." His smile turned into a pout.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa contained the urge to coo at him. "You're adorable."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong's cheeks flushed pink a little, the same way they did almost every time Seonghwa complimented him, without fail.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey," Seonghwa said suddenly. "My parents said we're celebrating Christmas on the 23rd this year, so I'll be at the dorm for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. What about you?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong hummed. "Home all holidays, again."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite the news being exactly what he wanted to hear, Seonghwa couldn't help the ache in his heart. Hongjoong loved Christmas, and he knew it never got any easier when he was alone during his favourite season. "They invited the extended family again?" he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong nodded, and sighed. "I told them again last year that I won't put up with them talking down my career and my fam- you guys. So I told them I couldn't get Christmas off this year."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And they bought that?" Seonghwa ground out, fury growing. He could see Hongjoong actively trying to make the conversation lighthearted but he just couldn't help himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah," he replied. "But it's okay, because I have you this year. Maybe we can decorate the tree together?" he asked hopefully, a tiny smile on his face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa forced himself to relax. "Of course. I'd like nothing more."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They sat in silence for a few moments before there was some indecipherable shouting on Hongjoong's end.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Dinner," Hongjoong said. He smiled by way of apology. "See you soon?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded. "See you soon - oh, and tell Mingi I got that perfume for him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong waved a wordless goodbye at the camera before ending the call so that Seonghwa's home screen flashed in front of his face instead. He put his phone down. He had some serious proposal thinking to do.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>In the end, it was during some casual grocery shopping with Yeosang that inspiration struck. Seonghwa was examining two packets of sushi when he felt a tug on his sleeve.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hyung, look!” Yeosang said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa looked up. Yeosang was pointing to a Christmas display right at the end of the aisle.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We should get everyone an ornament for the tree at home,” he continued, pulling on Seonghwa a little harder until he put down the sushi and followed him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa couldn’t even be annoyed when he saw the happy, childish grin on Yeosang’s face. “Okay, okay,” he said. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They looked through the decorations, searching for ones perfect for their members.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look!” Yeosang said after a few minutes, holding up an ornament shaped like a sun. “We should get this for Yunho.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded and pointed to an apple shaped ornament. “Jongho?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They shared a grin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa had just added his own ornament to the basket when an exclamation from Yunho caught his attention. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look, hyung. Baubles that you decorate yourself! We should do a Vlive for Atiny with them.” He thrust a package into Seonghwa’s face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Blank hinge baubles,” Seonghwa read. “Huh.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This pack has 10. We can do one each and then have Atiny tell us how to decorate another,” Yeosang continued. “They’ll love it!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s only 9,” Seonghwa said absentmindedly, staring at the baubles, the beginnings of an idea forming. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang took the package away again and shrugged. “We can figure something out. So?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded. “To the craft aisle, then.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re home!” Yeosang called as they shut the dorm door, arms full of shopping. Seonghwa gently shoved him ahead and into the kitchen so they could put the bags down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Get anything interesting?” Wooyoung asked, immediately rummaging in the bags. He held up something. “Glitter?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa rolled his eyes and began to put the food away, leaving Yeosang to explain his idea once more. He tuned them out, thinking. If he could swipe the remaining bauble he was sure he could fashion it into a ring box. He had an old velvet ring box interior in his room - if he cut it into a circle it could work. What better way to propose to his Christmas-loving boyfriend than with a Christmas ornament?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“- should do the live on the 18th, then. We can decorate the little tree, too,” San said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa tuned back into the conversation. “What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At some point during his musings San had arrived and was leaning on the counter talking to Wooyoung and Yeosang. “If we do the live on the 18th it’s the closest to Christmas before we leave,” he said. “We can decorate the little tree with our baubles. You know, the one stored in the practice room.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There’s a Christmas tree stored in the practice room?” Yeosang asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That sounds good,” Seonghwa said at the same time. “We’ll let the others know tonight. Now shoo, all three of you, I need to cook!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Early evening of December the 18th found Seonghwa and the others in the practice room of the company building laying out craft materials on an old sheet. Across the room, Jongho was fighting with a string of tangled fairy lights as Yunho pulled a slightly squashed Christmas tree out of a cupboard from where it had been shoved for at least a year.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are we ready?” Hongjoong asked from where he was setting up the Vlive. “Can I press start?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was some vague commotion before everyone plopped down on the floor in front of the camera, Jongho looking slightly wild from his fairy light related disaster. “Yes,” he said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong pressed start. “Hi, Atiny!” he said, sitting back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Merry Christmas!” Mingi sang as he tossed a tube of glitter into the air. “We’re decorating baubles!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa winced at the sight of the glitter. “Alright, a ground rule. Please no glitter on the outside of the bauble. I will actually cry if I have to clean up glitter from the dorm carpet one more time.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mingi opened his mouth to complain but immediately snapped it shut after a glare from Hongjoong. “Okay, okay.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang tore open the bauble package and passed them along. “So,” he began. “We will decorate one each first, and then Atiny will tell us what to put on another one.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa nodded and began to reach for the craft materials. In the run up to the livestream he’d decided to try and steal the remaining clear bauble during the clean up and hope the others were too hyped for their impending Christmas break to notice it had disappeared. He hadn’t really figured out when he’d get the chance to actually decorate it, but he figured he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The livestream was even more chaotic than he’d anticipated - Mingi and Wooyoung spent a large proportion of their time screaming and Jongho accidentally knocked over an almost-full tube of red glitter right into his lap. Yunho - not wanting to be left out of the chaos - had thrown a handful of said red glitter directly into Hongjoong’s hair.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa sighed again as Hongjoong moved his head and sent more red glitter cascading down into his lap. “You’re a nightmare,” he said, deadpan. He heard him laugh from next to him and then felt the weight of a head drop on his shoulder. Some glitter fell down the neck of his top. Seonghwa turned his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong’s blonde hair was shimmering with red, and some glitter had fallen onto his face like a unique blush. Seonghwa felt his breath catch in his throat and his hands still for a moment. The way the artificial light hit his face made the glitter sparkle even more. He suddenly felt an intense longing for his Polaroid camera, before realising that it would be perfectly okay to use his phone. “Smile,” he said, pointing to the camera.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong smiled softly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa looked at the photo for a few moments before clearing his throat and bringing his attention back to the arts and crafts, hoping he wasn’t blushing. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>(Later he would find out that the fans definitely saw him blushing. He posted the photo to Twitter as revenge.)</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Having completed his bauble already, Seonghwa swiped the spare from where it had rolled along the floor towards him and began to decorate that, too, planning on pocketing it as soon as he could.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>20 minutes later the group was surrounding a baby Christmas tree, everyone trying to shove their bauble on at once. Yunho had discovered a box of tiny baubles and bows, as well as a star, and was fighting to add them, too.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do we think, Atiny?” Hongjoong asked. “Left or right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mingi, ever impatient, took the ornament from Hongjoong’s hand and placed it on the left without even reading the Vlive comments.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Left it is!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Almost lights time!” Yeosang said, clapping his hands. “Let’s put the star on.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m trying!” whined Wooyoung. “It won’t stay.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongho, ignoring them as usual, turned to talk to the camera. “Merry Christmas everyone! We’re going home to our parents tomorrow, so this is the last you’ll see of us as a group until after Christmas.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa felt Hongjoong stiffen slightly beside him and gently pulled a hand into his lap where it wasn’t visible to the camera. He gave it a squeeze.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was a few seconds, but then he felt a small squeeze back.<br/>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was a pang in Seonghwa’s chest as he watched Hongjoong wave San, Jongho and Wooyoung out of the front door with promises to keep in touch. He himself would be leaving the same evening, and Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang would all be leaving at various points in the afternoon. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Two down, five to go,” Hongjoong joked to Seonghwa as he shut the door with a click. He missed how Yeosang frowned behind him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own, hyung?” He asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong had waited until that very morning to tell the others that he’d be remaining at the dorm for Christmas. He’d been met with 6 very insistent invitations from the other members until he’d assured them that Seonghwa would be home by Christmas Eve. Even so, the others had been ready to argue further. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll be fine,” he said. “Honestly.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa frowned. “Come to mine,” he blurted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong was silent. “What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He cleared his throat. “Come with me to my parents’ for a few days. They won’t mind, honest.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong sighed. “I don’t want to impose.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I will call them right now. Do you want me to call them?” Seonghwa held his phone out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hongjoong didn’t respond.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright, I’m doing it.” Seonghwa dialled his brother’s number, knowing he’d be the most likely to pick up. He put the call on speaker.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi, hyung,” he said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>”Hi Seonghwa. Everything okay?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How would you guys feel about Hongjoong joining us for Christmas? He’s going to be alone at the dorm.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was a moment of silence on the other end. <i>”What? Why? Of course he’s welcome, Mom was actually asking today if anyone was coming with you.”</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seonghwa shot Hongjoong a smug look. “Told you do.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>”What?"<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Sorry, not you hyung. I was talking to Hongjoong. See you soon!” He ended the call.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He and Hongjoong stared for a few moments before Hongjoong finally broke. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll go pack some stuff, I guess.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Once he left, Yeosang put a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Thanks, hyung.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Why are you so nervous?” Seonghwa eventually asked as he stilled Hongjoong’s bouncing knee for the third time. They’d been on the train for a while and we’re nearing the end of the ride. Coincidentally, that was about when Hongjoong had started acting weirdly. “You’ve met them before,” he continued.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Never like this,” Hongjoong said. “And never as - as your boyfriend.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“They already love you,” Seonghwa soothed. “It’ll be okay.” He placed a hand over Hongjoong’s and ran a finger over his ring. “Besides, it’s only for under a week.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong nodded jerkily and tried to force himself to relax as the station came into view from the window. Seonghwa squeezed his hand once more before moving to stand. “Come on,” he said. “They’re picking us up from the station.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Despite the station being incredibly crowded - as expected at Christmas time - Seonghwa picked out his family fairly quickly. He gently pulled Hongjoong with him until they were standing in front of them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hi Mom, Dad,” he said, hugging them both in turn. “Hey hyung,” he said to his brother. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend Hongjoong.” He pushed him forward.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong smiled shyly and bowed in greeting.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s so lovely to see you again!” Seonghwa’s Mom said, pulling him into a sudden hug. “I’m so glad you two are finally together, Seonghwa always did talk about you the most.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa rolled his eyes and tried to will down a blush. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They began to walk towards the car, his Mom talking non-stop. “You two will be sharing Seonghwa’s old room, of course-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa lagged behind a little and Jaemin caught him up. “So, how’s the plan going?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He glanced at him. “I’m doing it on Christmas Eve, when we decorate the tree.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His brother rolled his eyes. “Is that all the details I’m getting?” He punched him lightly in the arm. “I’m your big brother!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa punched him back and checked to make sure Hongjoong was still preoccupied. He lowered his voice. “I don’t know if you caught our last Vlive?” he asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaemin nodded. “I saw a bit. The baubles?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah. We had a spare so I made it into a ring box. I’m going to propose with it while we decorate the tree.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His brother grinned and pulled him into a walking side hug. “That’s so cute! I had no idea you could be so sappy!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa pulled away. “Yah! You asked! Brothers are so overrated…”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The rest of the evening went by in a blur until Seonghwa collapsed on his bed, Hongjoong beside him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Your family are so nice,” Hongjoong said from where his face was smothered into a pillow. “Why was I so nervous, again?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa laughed and threw an arm over him. “I told you they’d love you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong sighed and Seonghwa noticed that it seemed sadder than usual. He sat up a little.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Babe?” he asked, a little concerned. When he got no response he gently forced his boyfriend’s head to face him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There were silent tears running down his cheeks. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh, Joong… what’s wrong?” Seonghwa said, laying down again and pulling him into a hug. He threaded his fingers through his blond hair.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s just,” Hongjoong said. “Why can’t my family be like yours?” His voice was starting to sound thicker. “Every Christmas I go home and they talk down my career and you guys and it ruins it. I can’t even imagine what they’d say if I brought you home.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa stayed quiet, petting his hair some more.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“They did it even before debut, before I was a trainee. Music was never a path they wanted me to take and they made damn sure I knew it. Idol? Even less so.” A sob finally worked itself out. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin anything.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He pulled Hongjoong tighter into his chest and wiped a few tears, pressing a kiss into his hair. “You’re not ruining anything. I’m sorry it has to be like that. I wish there was something I could do.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong’s eyes were red and watery, clear tear tracks on his cheeks. The look of absolute heartbreak threw Seonghwa for a moment. His sobs rang out in the quiet room.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa let him cry himself out, keeping him secure in his arms. “I’ll make this Christmas one of your best, okay?” he whispered into his ear as he felt him start to drift to sleep. “You don’t need them. And don’t forget: you’re always welcome here. My family adore you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong made a little noise from the back of his throat and sniffled a little. “I love you,” he whispered into his chest.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa pulled him gently by the hair so he could press a kiss to his lips. “I love you, too. Now go to sleep so we can enjoy this week while it lasts.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was the day. They’d stumbled back into the dorm on the evening of the 23rd and had headed straight to bed, waking up late morning on Christmas Eve. They’d gone shopping together early afternoon, wrapped up in warm clothes as they admired the Christmas street lights along the way. Hongjoong had even dared to gently hold Seonghwa’s hand as they walked down a more secluded and empty street, both of them with soft smiles and pink cheeks.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The supermarket had been fully Christmas decorated and full of people doing last minute Christmas shopping. Seonghwa had picked out a bottle of red wine and Hongjoong had batted his eyelashes until Seonghwa gave in and bought a Christmas rice cake, topped with an array of sweet fruit.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was at 6pm, already dark outside, that they pulled the Christmas tree out from storage along with a box of decorations - including the new ones Yeosang had insisted on. Hongjoong was wearing a cheesy Christmas sweater and was grinning wide as he stood on his top toes to balance the tree upright and pull down the branches. Seonghwa watched fondly as he retrieved two wine glasses from the kitchen and filled them both.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Cheers,” he said, handing a glass to Hongjoong. They clinked them together and took a sip.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Ready to tackle the lights?” Hongjoong asked, holding up a tangled ball. “Mingi put them away last year.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa pulled on the end only for the whole ball to fall onto the floor and let out a long suffering sigh. He chugged half the wine. “Let’s get to it.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>By the time the ball was untangled and around the tree they were a giggly mess. Seonghwa wound a piece of tinsel around Hongjoong and pulled him close, pecking him on the nose once he was close enough.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong giggled and swatted him playfully. “Ornaments!” he said.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They hung up the new ones first, wishing a Merry Christmas to the member each one represented. Then they moved on to the older decorations, slowly filling up the tree with unique ornaments, including DIY ones gifted from Atiny.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Aw, remember this one?” Seonghwa asked, holding one up. It was a resin decoration, filled with dried flowers and glitter. An ‘A²’.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Ateez X Atiny,” Hongjoong said, plucking the ornament from Seonghwa’s hands. “I remember.” A fan had given them it at a fansign, awkward and blushing as she told them she’d made it herself. Hongjoong hung it on the tree. “Was that the last one?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa meandered over to the light switch and turned it off so the room was illuminated by coloured lights. “Actually, I think there’s one more.” He picked up a bauble that was loose on the table and handed it over.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was a simple, round plastic one with a rose gold metallic colouring.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey, does this have a hinge?” Hongjoong asked, turning it over in his hand. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Try opening it,” Seonghwa said.<br/>Hongjoong did just that, snapping it gently opening and stopping still at the inside. Seonghwa dropped to one knee and waited for him to look up.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Inside the bauble was a white velvet style ring interior. Inside the gap in the interior was the ring Seonghwa had picked up - gold with small diamonds and turquoise gradient.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa only to find him on the floor. He blinked. “Hwa?” he asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa took a deep breath. “I know we said we wanted to wait for it to be legal and all, but I just couldn't wait. I love you, and I want this for us. So...will you marry me, when we can?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong dropped to his knees in front of Seonghwa and pulled him in for a clumsy hug. “Of course,” he said breathily. He wiped his eyes. “Put it on me?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Read the inside first.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hongjoong picked it out of the box and examined it. “I promised,” he read. A fresh tear fell down his face. “You are such a sap. It’s perfect.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa gently took the ring and slid it on his left ring finger. The Christmas lights reflected off it. “There’s a necklace chain, too. For when you can’t wear it as a ring.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They both stood, and Hongjoong pulled him into a fierce hug. “Do you have your camera around?” he whispered into his shoulder.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa nodded and disentangled himself for a moment to pull a Polaroid camera from the table nearby. They took two photos: a tearful selfie with Hongjoong’s hand up, and a simple hands-held shot.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“They’ll look perfect in our album,” Hongjoong whispered. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wine and cake to celebrate?” Seonghwa proposed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“But of course.” Hongjoong replied. “Lead the way, my dear.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa and Hongjoong waited until everyone had finished saying their hellos over video call before announcing.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hongjoong and I have to tell you something,” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong raised his hand.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was silence and then a cacophony of noise and congratulations.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seonghwa turned and grinned into his fiance’s shoulder.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bonus:</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They were careful, of course. Hongjoong never wore the ring on his left ring finger unless they were in privacy. Most of the time, it lay around his neck on a golden chain. Atiny noticed that, of course.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“3:36 is that the same necklace he always wears?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Did anyone notice that Joong’s necklace is actually a ring? Why does he wear it around his neck?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“HJ said that SH gave him the necklace ring! That’s so cute, didn’t he also give him that gold one?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Variety show hosts and interviewers asked too, of course. Each time they laughed it off, but wished they could say the truth. One day, they promised themselves.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>One day.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>